ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle Cats - The Animated Series
This Cartoon Idea is based on the Poc-app Game Castle Cats. to be shown on Disney XD or Cartoon Network. Each episode lasting 11 minutes. "In the times of Castles, Witches, and Princesses. there was a group of felines, composed of Conan, a serious, but overconfident feline with a sword. Catniss, a Hawk-eyed Cat with a spirit of a marksman-- well, Markswoman. and lastly, Francis, A magic-user who could be one of the greatest, if He didn't have the need for gold. for they are the Castle Cats!" Voice Talents * ? As Conan * Hynden Walsh as Catniss, Kai * ? As Francis * Grey Delisle-Griffin as Pugomancer, Pipsqueak * Alicyn Packard as Purrcilla * Ryan o’Donohue as Kyle * ? As Leonard * ? As Edward, Molotov * Duncan Joiner As Bob * Kari Wahlgren As Curio * ? as Chroma * Teresa Ganzel as Nicole Chapters # How it all began Pt. 1 - Conan tells His Sister Curio of how the Castle Cats began, starting with when He found an abandoned castle. # How it all began Pt. 2 - Conan continues his story, when He encountered a female feline, Catniss. # How it all began Pt. 3 - Conan continues the story, when He And Catniss were lost in a magic forest, there, they face the avaricious Francis. # How it all began Pt. 4 - Conan concludes the story, with when He, Catniss and Francis first fought the Evil Pugomancer, and when They formed the Castle Cats Guild. # It takes two thieves Pt. 1 - The Castle Cats recruit Romeo and Juliet, whose first assignment is to find out what the Pugomancer's next plan is. # It takes two thieves Pt. 2 - Romeo and Juliet try to escape with their lives after getting caught by the Pugomancer. # Conan's Bravery is stolen? - In hopes of making a beast that will never run away, The Pugomancer steals Conan's Bravery, but accidentally transfers it to Conan's Sister, Curio. # Green with Greed - Francis acquires a gold coin, which unknown to Him causes anyone who touches it, to become green stone in a matter of hours. so, Francis has to return it to the Luck Forest before sunrise. # The Labyrinth of Anguish - Catniss finds herself lost in a prison maze. # No Charm, No Foul Pt. 1 - Francis locates an unusual flute, when played, is said to bring forth the greatest treasure, but what came isn’t riches, but... # No Charm, No Foul Pt. 2 - Francis meets up with a kittenhood friend, Purrcilla, who is affected by the flute Francis played. # The Grimoire Reaper - The Pugomancer incants a spell to summon an army of ferocious beasts, but, when one of them, called the Grimoire Reaper intends to drain every magic-user of their magic... # Physique and Tired - Catniss, thinking that the Male guild members aren’t pulling their weight in their assignments, decides to put them Through physical training. # Wet behind the Ears - The Pugomancer incants a spell to flood out the Castle Cats, but She didn't count on a new recruit named Mauizinia who can turn any water into healing water! # Valentine Struck Pt. 1 - Purrcilla comes across a love arrow, and decides to find a way for Francis to fall for Her. # Valentine Struck Pt. 2 - Purrcilla secretly tries to get some of Francis’ fur for a certain spell. # Valentine Struck Pt. 3 - Purrcilla, after completing Her spell, decides to use the love arrow to get Francis to love Her, But... # Birth of Purrcis - Purrcis hatches from His egg (from the previous episode), and Francis is forced to see what it’s like to be father to a youngster who only wants to be acknowledged. # No Peace for Shinobi - Two Felines from Catania's Oriental Kingdom (Dango and Mochi) are recruited into the Castle Cats, as Curio and Bob want to try being Shinobi. however... # Kyle, the haughty sorcerer - Kyle is recruited, but is starting to be a bother to the other recruits... # Makeover and Over - Catniss gives Herself a makeover to make Conan notice Her, But when the Pugomancer turns Her into a dog... # Conan the Kitten Sitter - Conan is tasked with not only defeating a rotting wood creature, but also watching over Curio, Bob, and Purrcis. # Deaf Wish - The Pugomancer makes Catniss deaf. # Merged Magic - during a mission, Francis and Purrcilla’s scepters clash, causing the two cats to slowly merge. # The Blue Moonlight - The Pugomancer casts a spell on the moon, causing thone under the moonlight, namely, the Castle Cats to awaken their hidden personality flaws. # The Blueberry Bog - Romeo and Juliet are tasked with harvesting blueberries, but, can the two stop themselves from stealing even one?